


I’m going to put on some clothes before you say anything else

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [51]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Going Slow, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, early in relationship, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 33: “I’m going to put on some clothes before you say anything else.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	I’m going to put on some clothes before you say anything else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you're all having a great Sunday!  
> I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> This one isn't very smutty, oops. Thanks for the prompt anon!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! 💖

Patrick has been dating David for a week and it’s been the best week of his life. He still can’t believe that David kissed him after their date on his birthday and now they’re _together_. They haven’t officially said they were a couple but he knows that neither of them are seeing anyone else and they both admitted that this is so new to both of them but they’re so happy with how it’s going. Patrick _knows_ they’re together. 

He told David the day after their first kiss that he needs to go slow and David agreed to it since being with someone like Patrick is new to him too he doesn’t want to rush into anything they’re not ready for. It’s been a week and Patrick’s finding it extremely hard - no pun intended - to go slow with David.

They don’t have much alone time, like at all. David shares a motel room with his sister that is attached to their parents room, and Patrick rents a room at Ray’s house. They have been spending a lot of time in their back office at the store after closing to have _some_ alone time, even if it’s just making out for twenty minutes and not doing anything else. 

*

They close the store on a Thursday night and decide to have dinner in their back office so Patrick slips out while David is finishing up sweeping to go across the street and get them some dinner. They sit together in the back eating their food - a grilled chicken sandwich and a side salad for Patrick and the same thing for David but with a side of fries. They eat, they talk, they drink some wine that they opened the other day and left here for a night like this. 

Once they finish up, Patrick goes to throw their empty containers before rejoining David in the back who is now sitting on the sofa they shoved back there. He pats the seat next to him with a smirk on his face. Patrick blushes slightly as he joins him on the sofa.

“Hi,” David says softly as he leans in and kisses him on the lips.

Patrick kisses him back, mumbling against his lips, “Hi,” making David chuckle. 

Their kiss gets heated as Patrick pushes David back against the armrest, pressing his body against his. David’s hands are all over his back, pulling his shirt out from his jeans and running up his bareback to feel the muscles. 

Patrick moves his lips down to David’s neck and pushes his sweater out of the way to kiss at his collarbone, wanting to mark him up. David says softly, “Here, let me just-” as Patrick moves back to give him some room to remove his sweater and t-shirt in one go. David’s bare chest is on full display and Patrick feels his dick ache in his jeans, pressing against the zipper. 

David drapes his clothes over the chair closest to him before pulling Patrick back into him, kissing him hard on the lips. They moan into it as Patrick runs his hands up David’s bare torso, feeling the chest hair through his fingers. Patrick’s fingers graze his nipple and David moans lightly into the kiss. Patrick does it again, this time rolling the small nub between his index finger and thumb eliciting a deeper moan from David who’s hips also jerk up into him. 

“ _Patrick_ …” he moans as Patrick moves his lips back to his neck.

He’s so hard and he’s sure David feels it against his leg and then his brain tells him to stop, that they’re going too fast and he needs to stop this now. He pulls away - almost to the opposite end of the sofa and says, “We should stop.”

David looks confused, he shakes his head lightly, lips in a thin line. “Um, okay,” he mumbles out, sitting up against the armrest of the sofa.

“I just -” 

David interrupts him with, “I’m going to put on some clothes before you say anything else.” He reaches for his shirt, putting that back on before slipping his sweater on over it. 

Patrick moves closer to him when he’s clothed again, he turns his chin so he looks at him and says, “I’m sorry - I just,” he sighs, letting go of David’s chin and looking down at his lap. “I was getting too into it and that’s not going slow and -”

“It’s fine, Patrick,” David says softly.

Patrick looks up at him but David isn’t looking at him - he’s looking ahead of him and Patrick feels awful. “Hey,” he says softly waiting for David to look at him. When he does, he tells him, “It has nothing to do with you or us - it’s all me. This is so new for me and it all felt _really_ good but I don’t want us to rush into anything. Especially not in the backroom of the store.”

David nods, a soft smile appearing on his face makes Patrick feel better. “I get it. Sorry for that -”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. That was -” Patrick chuckles lightly. “If I didn’t stop it there would be a problem - you know,” he says, looking down at his lap and blushing slightly.

David kisses him softly once on the lips. “That would have been really hot, just so you know,” he teases.

Patrick blushes before leaning in and kissing him again just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
